Scambiare
by aisuuu
Summary: Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi dari kombinasi Byakuran yang sedang bosan dengan Gianini yang ingin balas dendam? Tentu saja, sebuah fenomena yang dapat kita sebut sebagai time-travel-swap. 6918/DaeAla/69A(?)/Dae18(?) CRACK
1. Chapter 1

**Scambiare**

_KHR © Amano Akira  
This fiction © Frocchi_

- 6918/DaeAla/69A?/Dae18? – AR – twoshot - Romance/Humor- CRACK/lime-  
[_Signorina_ Elena never existed, thus, resulted a very happy end] #rant

Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi dari kombinasi Byakuran yang sedang bosan dengan Gianini yang ingin balas dendam? Tentu saja, sebuah fenomena yang dapat kita sebut sebagai _time-travel-swap_.

not beta-ed

* * *

Malam ini cukup dapat digolongkan sebagai sebuah malam di musim panas yang cukup hangat, walau sesekali angin utara membawa temperatur dingin yang didapat setelah berkelana di Samudra Pasifik. Suara menenangkan yang dimainkan oleh orkestra jangkrik hanya memperindah malam ini, dan juga membuat suara desahan yang cukup keras semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tunggu, desahan?

"Her-bi.. vo-rahh! Oh..."

"Kufufufufu, suara yang manis sekali, Kyouya-kun~"

"Di-amlah. Hah.. hah..."

Hibari Kyouya tahu persis apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Nanas mesum yang pahanya ia duduki saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan untuk _meniduri _Hibari. Dengan santainya, Rokudo Mukuro menjilati daun telinga Hibari dan sesekali menggigitnya. Tangan yang terbalut oleh sarung tangan hitam itu juga sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain dengan titik merah muda di dalam kemeja putih Hibari yang sudah tidak dikancingkan dengan benar lagi.

Seperti yang dikatakan di atas, suara desahan Hibari memang cukup keras. Wajar, _wong _sehari-harinya dia kerjaannya _diem mulu toh._

Kembali ke topik utama, kurang puas dengan kondisi kekasihnya saat ini, Mukuro memutuskan untuk memperpanas keadaan. Tangan nakalnya yang semula bermain-main dengan dada Hibari ia pindahkan menuju ikat pinggang Hibari, bermaksud untuk melepaskannya. Dengan satu hentakan keras, penghalang itu tergeletak tidak berdaya di samping mereka berdua, menyisakan celana panjang Hibari yang agak kelonggaran.

Tersenyum sadis, Mukuro menurunkan pemuda berambut hitam dari pangkuannya, dan bermaksud untuk menggigit lepas celana hitam Hibari.

...

_so, let's leave those two alone, shall we?_

...

..

.

Tapi, karena penulis terlalu mesum, mari kita lihat lagi p**no yaoi gratis lagi.

Puas dengan pekerjaannya melepas celana panjang hitam Hibari, Mukuro bermaksud untuk melanjutkan aksinya dalam menelanjangi kekasihnya itu, sebelum Hibari tersadar dari alam kenikmatan birahi yang membuat pikirannya kabur. Jika Hibari sudah sadar, kalian pasti tahu 'kan, apa arti _kamikorosu?_

Sialnya, sesaat sebelum _boxer _ungu Hibari lepas, asap putih mengepul menyelimuti tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil, dan setelah asap tersebut menghilang-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-sejak kapan kepala Hibari-_nya_ ketumpahan susu vanila sih?

* * *

Sementara itu, nun jauh di Italia, tepatnya saat seseorang berpikir bahwa komputer itu adalah makanan-

"Nufufufufu, jarang sekali kau menjadi tenang seperti ini, _la mia piccola allodola~"_

"Hn."

Tersenyum sekali lagi, pria yang bernama Daemon Spade itu membawa tangannya ke kepala kekasihnya, mengelus-elus dan membiarkan jemarinya bermain diantara rambut-rambut vanila Alaude. Sementara, yang lain hanya memejamkan mata birunya, membiarkan dirinya terbawa kenikmatan yang dipersembahkan Daemon kepadanya. Memang, Daemon sering sekali melakukan hal ini, hanya saja, hari ini Alaude sedang dalam _mood_ melakukannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, Alaude membuka matanya, memandang lurus apa yang di depannya. Daemon kembali menatap pria yang berada dipangkuannya, sambil terus bermain-main dengan rambut vanila kekasihnya itu.

Merasa cukup dengan permainan polos Daemon, Alaude memutuskan untuk memperpanas keadaan. Mulutnya ia bawa menuju mulut Daemon, yang dengan spontan, langsung membalas ciuman Alaude. Tidak butuh waktu satu menit, kedua lidah sudah bertaut dalam dansa panas yang didansakan kedua kekasih tersebut. Karena paru-paru menjerit membutuhkan oksigen, mereka berdua melepas ikatan tersebut. Indigo bertemu dengan _azure_.

"Alau-"

_poof_

Asap yang teramat tebal menyelimuti seluruh sudut mansion Vongola, membuat seluruh penghuni mansion tersebut kaget. Sementara itu, intuisi hyper milik Giotto mengatakan kepada pemiliknya untuk segera pergi ke kamar Daemon, entah kenapa.

-sementara itu, dengan Daemon...

_blink._

_blink._

_blinkblink._

Merasa matanya telah dibutakan oleh ilusi optik, Daemon berkedip beberapa kali sampai dia merasa yakin bahwa pemandangan di depan matanya ini bukanlah sebuah ilusi belaka.

Pendek. Rambut hitam dengan gaya yang tidak asing lagi. Kulit putih agak pucat. Kemeja putih yang tidak dikancingkan dengan benar. _Boxer _ungu yang agak merosot. Mata abu yang tajam. Wajah yang sangatsangat_sangat_**_sangatSANGAT_** mirip dengan kekasihnya.

_krik krik krik_

* * *

"Siapa kau?" tatapan dingin Alaude diterima Mukuro dengan terpaksa.

"Kufu... ini tidak lucu, Kyouya-kun~"

"Siapa kau dan mau apa kau meniru Semangka mesum itu?"

_krik._

M-mirip sekali dengan Kyouya-kun...

"A-alaude?"

Tatapan dingin yang semakin menjadi.

"Hn. Mau apa kau Nanas?"

Oya, benar-benar bak pinang dibelah dua.

"K-kufufufu! Kau pasti bukan Alaude asli, 'kan, Kyouya?"

"Pertama, bocah, namaku Alaude; kedua, aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan Kyouya; dan terakhir, mengapa kau mirip sekali dengan Semangka mesum itu?"

"Ku-fufu?"

"Hn."

"..."

"Hn."

-tidak ada siapa-siapa di depan Alaude.

"...dasar bocah Nanas sialan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kabut tipis menyelimuti ruangan itu, dimana ada dua orang sosok yang tengah tersenyum gembira.

"Kita berhasil, Byakuran-san! Kedua _Cloud Guardian _berhasil bertukar tempat!" sambut Gianini sengat antusias.

"Ya~ Terima kasih, Gianini-kun~" Byakuran menjawab dengan gembira, walau dia sendiri menyadari bahwa ada kabut tipis yang mulai menyelimuti ruangan tersebut.

"Ara? Mukupon ingin ikut-ikutan bergembira juga?"

"..." "Kufu~ Sudah kuduga, ini memang kerjaan kalian berdua..."

"Ara~~ Mukupon cerdas sekali~~ sudahlah, sampai jumpa Gianini-kun, Mukupon~"

Byakuran kabur.

Gianini berkeringat dingin.

Mukuro bermaksud untuk membunuh semua orang yang berada dalam radius 69,18 m.

Apa?

"Kufu~ Gianini~ Sepertinya aku harus 'bermain' denganmu terlebih dahulu~~"

_gulp._

_BLAR BLAR BLAR *screeech* BLAR BLAR KUAHAHAHAHA_

_GYAAAAAA_

_Khikhikhikhi_

_Kufufufu_

_Usheshesheshishi_

_"_GYAAAAMPUNMUKUROTOLONGTOLONGKAMI-SAMA!"

Sementara itu, Alaude yang kebingungan dengan apa yang terjadi padanya memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar Mukuro.

* * *

"S-siapa kau?"

Hibari melemparkan Daemon sebuah tatapan kematian yang penuh cinta. "Hn. Herbivora Semagka..."

_'Dia mirip sekali dengan Alaude!'_

Sedetik kemudian, pintu kamar Daemon didobrak paksa, sampai-sampai pintu jati kokoh itu melayang ke seberang kamar. Daemon melihat Giotto dan semua _guardiannya _berdiri di ambang pintu (atau lebih tepatnya, dimana pintu tersebut seharusnya berada).

"Daemon! Apa maksud dari asap tebal ini?" tanya Giotto, yang tidak sadar akan keberadaan Hibari dan keabsenan Alaude.

_krik krik krik_

Baru beberapa saat kemudian, Giotto dkk sadar akan fakta bahwa Daemon sudah tidak mengenakan baju atasan, memangku dengan gaya seduktif seorang Hibari yang penampilannya dapat dipertanyakan.

"ASTAGA DAEMON SEJAK KAPAN KAMU SELINGKUH? DENGAN BOCAH YANG MIRIP ALAUDE PULA?" teriak Giotto.

"Daemon... aku kecewa..." kata Asari sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"..." bahkan G pun menjadi _speechless _dibuatnya.

"Daemon, daemon, Tuhan tidak akan memaafkan hamban-Nya yang berani menyeleweng..." khotbah sang Pastur, Knuckle.

"Yare yare... aku sudah lama tahu bahwa kau diam-diam pedofil, Daemon..."

"..."

"...apa?"

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR AKU JUGA TIDAK TAHU ADA APAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Daemon dengan OOC.

"Diam, Herbivora Semangka mesum. Jelaskan apa yang terjadi."

"..."

Daemon pun menjelaskan situasi, sementara Giotto dkk hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Hibari meminjam salah satu Trechcoat-nya Alaude untuk menutupi tubuh suci(?)-nya.

Pada akhirnya, tidak ada seorangpun yang mengerti situasi saat ini.

* * *

**Footnote:**

Scambiare - swap; switch(verb); trade; exchange

la mia piccola allodoa - my little skylark (kredit mbah gugel)

A/N:

Sumpah, saia sendiri gak ngerti apa yang saia ketik. Intinya, Byakkun dan Gianini berbuat macem-macem, jadi Aranyan dan Hibachan ketuker pas lagi enak-enaknya adengan rate-semi M bareng Spade-sama dan Mukupon. Begitu?


	2. Chapter 2

**Scambiare**

_KHR © Amano Akira  
This fiction © Frocchi_

- 6918/DaeAla/69A?/Dae18? – AR – **twoshot** - Romance/Humor- CRACK/lime-  
[_Signorina_ Elena never existed, thus, resulted a very happy end] #rant

Menurutmu, apa yang akan terjadi dari kombinasi Byakuran yang sedang bosan dengan Gianini yang ingin balas dendam? Tentu saja, sebuah fenomena yang dapat kita sebut sebagai _time-travel-swap_.

not beta-ed

* * *

**ResView (Respond Review)  
**credit to: my epically epic cousin-slash-twin, Quiet Librarian

akakuo  
Pertama kali liat nama anda kirain akakuro XD #dor. Tenang, tenang, ini lanjutannya dan lebih panjang! (cuma 1800 kata sih...) Diusahakan o u )b

meilina. putri. 79  
Uwaah maaf maaf maaf karena saia kurang jelas T ~ T ini fic twoshot kok :P

LalaNur Aprillia  
Makasih banyak #blushblushgaje# Gianini? Wah, tanya ama Mukupon aja ya :P Pfft- Asari itu memang sesuatu banget kok, makanya dia kecewa. Soal itu, liat aja di chapter ini! ...Asari cewek ato cowok? Tolong tanyakan pada G-sama, yang notabenenya pernah di- #dor

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi adalah seorang kepala dari Vongola mafia, dan fakta itu telah sangat amat melekat dalam benaknya akibat seorang pembunuh bayaran yang hot dengan fedora hitam. Oke, melenceng dari topik; singkatnya, hidup sebagai kepala Vongola telah membuatnya terbiasa melihat hal-hal yang secara normal tidak mungkin. Contohnya, dia pernah merasakan 'diajari' oleh seorang _bayi_ (walau Reborn itu jauh sekali dari bayi, camkan itu), menyalakan api bak seorang _pyromaniac, _sampai menjelajahi waktu menuju 10 tahun mendatang.

Tapi tetap saja, tingkat ke-_absurd-_an pemandangan yang dipantulkan oleh cahaya, menuju pupilnya, lalu lensa matanya, lalu retinanya dan sampai ke otaknya; sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin orang ini muncul di siang bolong seperti ini hah?

"A-alaude-san?"

Pemuda yang ia kenal sebagai _Vongola Primo's Cloud Guardian _itu menoleh ke arahnya, sekaligus menghadiahinya sebuah tatapan dingin nan manis gratis.

"Siapa kau?"

"Alaude-san..." Tsuna berkata tidak percaya.

"Iya iya, namaku Alaude, tidak perlu diucapkan berkali-kali, walau aku tahu namaku itu cukup keren."

KOKALAUDETIBA-TIBANARSISYA?

Nista.

"T-tapi... mengapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Hn. Memangnya aku tahu, _mini-Primo._"

"H-HIIE?"

"Hn." Dan Alaudepun pergi meninggalkan Tsuna yang otaknya _crashed _akibat memroses data yang memorinya beribu-ribu _giga byte._

Sementara itu, Alaude tetap berjalan dengan santainya sembari melihat-lihat sekeliling. Memang, ini adalah mansion Vongola yang dia hapal betul _layout-_nya. Tapi rasanya mansion ini agak berbeda ya?

"ASTAGA DEMI UMA ADA PENAMPAKAN GENDERUWO DI SINIIIIII!" teriak seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan G, panik sekali kedengarannya.

"Hn. Berisik _mini-G, _dan apa itu UMA?"

Gokudera yang tengah syok-syoknya hanya bisa terduduk lemas, tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Alaude.

Kesal, Alaude memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Gokudera, yang sekarang ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke seorang wanita laknat(?) yang bernama Shitt. P dan menanyakan kekuatan apa yang dia gunakan untuk memanggil kawan-kawan UMA-nya ke mansion ini.

Alaude pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri mansion Vongola yang membuatnya semakin kesal karena setiap kali dia bertemu dengan seseorang, orang tersebut akan berteriak dan/atau menanyakan apa yang Hibari lakukan saat ini. Kesalnya, namanya itu Alaude, bukan Hibari!

Reaksi orang-orang yang ingin dia tangkap-slash-siksa? Beberapa diantaranya berbunyi seperti ini:

"Ahahaha, Hibari-san, kau hebat sekali dalam _cosplay... game_ apa yang kau lakukan saat ini? Boleh aku ikut?" _mini-Asari._

"EKSTRIIIIIM! HIBARI IZINKAN AKU IKUT DENGAN LATIHAN EKSTRIMMU ITUUU!" _mini-Knuckle_

"A-anoo… _Kumo_-san? Rambutmu ketumpahan susu vanila?" _mini-genderbent-_Semangka Mesum sialan.

"Hibari? Sadar lo, sadar!" wanita berdada besar yang Alaude pikir terlalu dramatis dan/atau terlalu OOC.

"DEMITUHANYAOLOHKYOUYAAAA?" _mini-Cavallone__. Lebay._

"Cakep. Fon-sama. Hibari-sama. *heart*" gadis(?) kecil berkepala telur.

"Hibari-dono? Apa jang hendaknya engkau lakoekan di sini? Dan apakah kiranya ramboetmoe dioebah warnanya?" botjah lelaki dengan gaja bahasa jang coekoep tak lazim*.

"GYAHAHAHA HUE?" _mini-Lampo._

"Hahi? Hibari-san jadi _seme_ desu?" gadis sialan yang Alaude rasa berpikir bahwa ia awalnya itu seorang _uke._ (padahal benar)

.

.

.

-dan komentar-komentar labil lainnya yang membuatnya pusing kepala.

* * *

"Jadi biar kuulangi sekali lagi, Daemon Spade... Pertama, kau menyangkal telah melakukan *_piiiip_* dengan bocah ini... kedua, kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa bocah ini atau mengapa ia mirip sekali dengan Alaude... dan terakhir, Alaude menghilang tanpa jejak?"

Daemon mengangguk pasti.

Hibari menguap lebar.

Giotto merasa dia butuh obat pusing sekarang juga.

"Jujur saja, Giotto, aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini..." kata Daemon lemas.

"Aku juga..." Giotto menyetujui.

"...herbivora..."

_Oh shied._

"Berhenti berkerumun dihadapanku atau aku gigit kalian sampai mati..."

...demiTuhantatapannyaasdfghjklqe

"Ara? Bahasa Jepang?" tanya Asari, yang bisa-bisanya masih tersenyum-senyum santai.

"Iya, aku berbicara bahasa Jepang, walau aku kurang lebih mengerti bahasa Italia." jawab Hibari.

"Jadi... _mini-Alaude,_ bisakah kau menjelaskan situasimu saat ini?" pinta Giotto, memelas.

"Hn. Oke." Hibari mengambil napas dalam, "pertama, namaku Hibari Kyouya, dan bukan Alaude. Aku berumur 16 tahun dan sekarang berprofesi sebagai _Fuuki Iinchou _dan _Vongola Decimo's Cloud Guardian."_

"Eh?"

"T-tunggu, Vongola _Decimo? _Itu tidak mungkin! Jangankan generasi kesepuluh, generasi kedua saja belum tentu bisa ada karena Giotto itu homo!" jerit G dengan tidak sabar, yang notabenenya adalah sahabat Giotto dan tangan kanannya yang oh-sungguh-baik.

"Hei! Tidak usah membeberkan seksualitasku ke depan orang asing, G!" "Lagipula, aku tahu pasti apa yang kau lakukan dengan Asari malam itu, G... jadi diamlah!"

G pun mendadak bisu, sementara Asari tertawa polos.

"Hn. Aku tidak berbohong. Berbohong itu pekerjaan herbivora."

"Yare yare… jadi, kau ingin bermaksud untuk mengatakan bahwa kau datang dari masa depan?" terka Lampo.

Hibari mengangguk.

"Hm... cukup sulit dipercaya, tapi intuisiku mengatakan bahwa kau tidak berbohong..." Giotto menutup matanya, seolah berpikir keras, "kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita diskusikan perkataanmu saat makan malam?"

"Tidak. Aku benci berkerumun dengan herbivora-herbivora seperti kalian. Apalagi mengingat di sini ada seorang Semangka Mesum _busuk." _

Jadi apa yang kita harus lakukan...?

"Nufufufufu, sepertinya aku harus mencoba merekonsiliasi hal ini dengan _skylark_ kecil ini~"

KokmiripMukurobangetya?

"Apa maksudmu, Semangka?" _Deathglare._

"Jadi," Daemon -dengan hawa pedofil nan mesum- langsung melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Hibari, "bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan hal ini di _ranjang?" _Daemon berbisik tepat di depan telinga Hibari, namun cukup keras untuk terdengar semua orang.

...

..

.

.

.

Hibari tahu persis ada pepatah yang mengatakan, "Tiada rotan, akar pun jadi." Dan entah kenapa, saat ini pepatah tersebut menjadi berbunyi, "Tiada Alaude, Hibari pun jadi."

_Buk._

"Menjauh dariku, Siluman Semangka Busuk..."

"Oya? Nufufufu~ Benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Alaude~ _Feisty~" _Senyuman Daemon yang ia intreprentasikan sebagai seduktif, tapi Hibari lebih senang menganggapnya sebagai _mesum_.

Kedua orang beda waktu itu pun bersiap dalam posisi bertarung. Hanya, mereka bertarung atas dasar yang berbeda. Jika Hibari bertarung demi mempertahankan rekornya untuk tidak menyeleweng, Daemon bertarung demi mencoba rasa tubuh Hibari.

Giotto dkk? Ah, mereka sudah ambil langkah seribu begitu mendengar deklarasi Daemon yang ingin meniduri Hibari. Mempertahankan ke-inosen-an mata dan pikiran mungkin.

* * *

"Siaga satu, siaga satu! Dilaporkan bahwa ada makhluk asing yang menyerupai Alaude-sama berhasil menyelundup masuk ke dalam mansion Vongola! Hibari-sama juga dilaporkan menghilang!"

Keadaan mansion Vongola saat itu seperti sedang dilanda badai. Bawahan-bawahan herbivora menyeruak keluar menuju koridor dengan panik, seolah ada gempa berskala 9 SR sedang mengguncang tanah ini. Oke, lebay memang, tapi itu menggambarkan situasi saat ini dengan sangat jelas.

"TUNGGU DULU!"

Ada jeda untuk efek dramatis, dan—

"DENGAN KEKUATAN KABUT, AKU AKAN MENJELASKAN SEMUA HAL INI! Kufufufufufufufu~"

Alaude tidak tahu apakah dia harus ber-_wtf_ ria atau bersyukur bahwa Bocah _Ananas _yang menyerupai kekasihnya berkumandang seperti itu.

"H-HIIIIEEE? Mukuro? Apa yang kau maksud?" jerit Tsuna yang entah kenapa sudah berada di TKP.

"Jadi, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro mengawali, "aku sedang menikmati waktu privatku memanjakan Kyouya-kun dengan _*piiiiiip*_ dan _*piiiip*_ dan juga *_piiiiip_*, tapi entah kenapa, ada kabut putih tebal menyelimuti tubuh Kyouya-kun yang langsing juga seksi bak *_piiip_* *_piiip_*, menggantikannya dengan hantu dari 400 tahun lalu yang bernama Alaude ini." Tsuna dalam hati bersyukur karena Reborn pernah memasang alat penyensor kata-kata mesum di koridor, "lalu, aku berasumsi bahwa pasti hal ini ada hubungannya dengan dua orang sialan yang salah satunya sudah kuhajar habis-habisan, dan asumsiku itu benar seperti biasanya~ Kufufufu~"

Jeda efek dramatis lagi.

"E-eh?"

"Walau jujur saja, siapa yang menyangka bahwa Alaude itu cukup manis juga. Memang, dia lebih dewasa dari Kyouya-kun, tapi dia tetap membawa hawa submisif yang membuatku ingin memerlakukannya sama seperti apa yang aku sering lakukan pada Kyouya-kun, kufufufufufufu~"

Alaude entah mengapa ingin sekali membunuh Bocah Nanas ini.

"Dua orang sialan?" Tsuna bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Iya, Byakuran dan Gianini," Mukuro sekarang agak tenang, "setelah memberi Gianini pelajaran berharga karena telah menyimpan dendam kepada Kyouya-kun, dia berjanji akan mengembalikan kedua orang tersebut dalam waktu beberapa menit lagi." jelas Mukuro dengan cukup normal.

"Apa maksu-"

_Poof._

"Akh."

Tuh kan, Mukuro benar.

"K-kyouya-kun~" Mukuro berlari menghampiri kekasihnya, dan langsung memberi Hibari beberapa ciuman yang efektif membuat Tsuna kabur dari tempat itu.

Hibari? Masih agak syok dengan kejadian di masa lampau, jadi, ya _nerima-nerima aja._

"Mu-mukuro? Aku sudah kembali ya." Hibari: _uke mode on!_

Ya iyalah Hibari. Pastinya _dong._

"Herbivora…"

"Iya, Kyouya-kun?"

"Kau… tidak menyeleweng, 'kan?"

"…tidak."

-apa selanjutnya?

* * *

"Tunggu sebentar, _Little_ _Skylark_, biarkan aku—"

_Poof._

"Hn."

_Cue glomp._

"Diamlah sebentar, Daemon… kepalaku terasa pusing…"

Ah… kembali ke waktu yang tenang…

"EH? Alaude sudah kembali lagi? Syukurlah…" ucap Giotto, ia dkk rupanya berkata sambil mengintip di ambang pintu.

"Daemon… aku prihatin terhadap Alaude…" kata Asari.

"…" sekali lagi, G _is rendered to speechlessness. _

"Yare yare, aku ingin pergi…" Lampo langsung ambil langkah sepuluhribu pencegahan osteoporosis(?)

"Daemon, Daemon, kau beruntung Tuhan telah memaafkanmu atas tindakan penyelewenganmu tadi…" khotbah sang Pastur, Knuckle, sekali lagi.

Tunggu, penyelewengan?

"Daemon…"

"Tunggu Alaude bocah itu mirip sekali denganmu dan-"

_GYAAAAAaaaaa—! _

_Happy end, indeed._

* * *

Fin

* * *

**Footnote:**

Scambiare - swap; switch(verb); trade; exchange

* Basil saia buat bertjakap-tjakap dengan gaja bahasa djadoel.  
Tapi saia kurang biasa, jadi kedengarannya aneh. ^^u

Fuuki Iinchou - head of Disciplinary Committee (kayaknya)

Ananas – Pineapple

A/N:

Inti dari chapter ini? Romansa yang tidak jelas, digantikan dengan crack yang menjadi-jadi.

Aranyan bertemu orang-orang yang ia bikin jantungan, sementara G-sama membeberkan seksualitas Giokun dan Giokun membeberkan rahasia besar(?) G-sama, yang entah kenapa berakhir dengan Spade-sama ingin me-raep Hibachan. Dan setelah perjalanan yang sukar (baca: menghajar Gianini habis-habisan), akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke waktu mereka masing-masing dan happy end. (mungkin?)

* * *

Untuk orang-orang setia yang berbaik hati untuk men-scroll sampai sini, ada OMAKE!

Omake 1: Reaksi herbivora-herbivora saat melihat Hibari kembali.

"DEMI UMA GENDERUWONYA BERMETAMORFOSISSSSSSS!" Gokudera pingsan dengan mulut berbusa.

"Eh, Hibari-san sudah melepas _cosplay_-mu ya… sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengajak Hayato ikutan~" Sekali lagi, Yamamoto hanya tersenyum riang.

"EKSTRIM HIBARIII! AKU IKUT LATIHANMU YANG EKSTRIM ITUUUUUUU!" Ryohei yang 'ekstrim' seperti biasanya.

"_Kumo_-san, Anda sudah keramas rupanya… syukurlah, soalnya susu vanila mentah itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan rambut…" Chrome yang berkata dengan sangat amat _teramat_ polos.

"Hibari, syukur lo udah sadar… sekarang ayo bertarung karena _Liquidation Committee _jauh lebih baik daripada _Disciplinary Committee_-mu itu." Adelheid yang awalnya agak OOC.

"K-Kyouya— Kau sudah kembali jadi normal lagi—hueeee!" Cavallone yang lebay.

"Lebih ganteng. Fon-sama. Alaude-sama. *heart*" …I-pin yang cukup normal.

"Hibari-dono soedah kembali mendjadi kembali seperti semoela… syoekoerlah…" Basil yang lagi-lagi menggunakan tatanan bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EyD.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH HUE?" Lambo yang menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Hahi? Hibari-san kembali jadi _uke _desu?" (woi, Hibari selalu uke tau) …_cue Deathglare._

* * *

Omake 2: _What happens after._

Seorang figur putih terduduk manis di sigasananya, tersenyum lebar seraya membantai marsmellow-marsmellow tak berdosa oleh deretan gigi miliknya. Memang, rencana awalnya untuk menghilangkan kebosanan sukses besar, tapi tetap saja dia masih ingin bermain-main lebih lama lagi. Mungkin kali ini, dia akan mencoba menggunakan kedua orang itu… Tapi, Gianini saja menjadi terkapar tidak berdaya, jadi…

"Spa-chan, Shou-chan, tolong kemari~" panggil Byakuran dengan nada manis, "menurut kalian, jika kita menukar G dan Gokudera kali ini, apa yang akan terjadi ya…?"

Kedua orang yang disebutkan tadi hanya dapat berkeringat dingin.

Menolak Byakuran? Cari mati. Menuruti Byakuran? Cari mati pula.

Bagaimana ya…?


End file.
